


Accidentally

by KDom



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9990245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDom/pseuds/KDom
Summary: Frank and Gerard find out what the saying "accidents don't just happen accidentally" means.





	

Accidentally 

Gerard accidentally walks into the tour bus when Frank is the only one there. 

Gerard accidentally tries to shake Frank awake so they can watch Gossip Girl without Ray or Bob making fun of them.

Gerard accidentally climbs into the top bunk to try to wake him up again.

Gerard accidentally gets on top of Frank. 

Gerard accidentally stops shaking him for a moment and hears Frank slightly moaning in his sleep. 

Gerard accidentally notices the tent in Franks sheets.

Gerard accidentally crawls down to the lower part of the bed where Franks legs lay.

Gerard accidentally moves the blankets that cover Frank. 

Gerard accidentally pulls the elastic waistband of Franks pajama pants down to his mid thigh.

Gerard accidentally starts bobbing his head. 

Franks thoughts accidentally flood all with the dreams he's been having for the last 3 months. 

Franks accidentally screams out Gerard's name on the brink of consciousness. 

Gerard accidentally hums and moans directly after Franks cry.

Frank accidentally wakes up. 

Frank accidentally moves up and yells something along the lines of "what the hell man" in a groggy voice.

Gerard accidentally stayed silent and began to move back up to where Frank was now sitting up. 

Gerard accidentally started to lean down again to do what he had stopped just seconds before.

Frank accidentally moaned. "Gerard what the fu-" he stopped, gasping when Gerard hummed around him.

Gerard accidentally kept humming even when he knew it would push Frank over the edge. 

Frank accidentally came in Gerard's mouth. 

Gerard accidentally swallowed.

Frank accidentally stayed panting and breathlessly saying Gerard's name. 

Frank accidentally whined and moved his hips when Gerard pulled away.

Gerard accidentally kissed him. 

Frank accidentally liked it. 

Frank accidentally kissed back. 

Gerard accidentally took his shirt off. 

Frank accidentally undid the belt around his tight jeans and pulled them off. 

Gerard accidentally pulled Frank closer and kissed him again. 

Frank accidentally grabbed the lotion he had been keeping under his pillow since the dreams started happening in case he didn't finish before the dream did. 

Frank accidentally started jerking Gerard off. 

Gerard accidentally cried out Franks name. 

Frank accidentally picked up the pace. 

Gerard accidentally came in Franks hand. 

They accidentally kissed. 

They accidentally liked it.

They accidentally fell asleep cuddled up to each other.

Ray and Bob accidentally walk into the tour bus to find Gee and Frank asleep.

Ray accidentally stops Mikey from walking through the door and insists that he wouldn't want to see what he and Bob just saw.

Mikey accidentally tries to push his way through Ray, but Bob gives him the gist of the situation.

Mikey and Bob accidentally step off of the bus, horrified.

Ray accidentally walks off of the bus and turns the lights off so Gee and Frank can sleep.

Mikey, Bob, and Ray accidentally forget to mention what they had walked in on. 

Gee and Frank accidentally can't stop smiling at each other during breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope this was okay, this is my first time writing. I know some of the lines don't necessarily make sense but I felt the continuity error would've been worse than a little confusion


End file.
